wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph
With version 2.1, once advancing to level 50, players will be able to obtain Sylphs. There are 3 types of Sylphs introduced in the game: Apollo '''(light sylph,) '''Iris (water sylph,) and Pan (wind sylph). Players will receive additional stat bonuses of Strength, Intellect, Endurance, and Armor from Sylphs just like the player's mounts. Overview Activated Sylphs, or Called Sylphs, gain EXP as the player does. You may only have one sylph active at a time. As sylphs level up, they gain points which can be assigned manually or automatically. A few points are added directly to the sylph after leveling up. Five more points are left for the player to assign manually. Or you can click "Auto" to assign them automatically. When these points are assigned, the sylphs gains additional stats which increases their battle rating making them stronger. Every player will receive a Iris Sylph Card of common class. More sylphs can be obtained by defeating sylph shadows to obtain Essence of Sylph in the Sylph Atoll in Cloud City. Sixty Essence of Sylph can be exchanged in the Sylph Exchange to obtain a random Sylph Seal of the same class. So far only two types of Sylph Seal are available in the Sylph Exchange: Wind Sylph Seal and Water Sylph Seal (there are chance to get a Common, Uncommon or Rare Sylph). There is also a small chance that the shadow sylphs (Iris or Pan) can drop a Common sylph of their type. Sylphs can be enchanted with the use of Sylph Sepulcrums to obtain random aptitudes. Aptitudes improve the efficiency of converting the sylph's primary stat (Strength, Intellect, Armor, Endurance) into a sylph's battle stats (MATK, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, HP). Sylphs can be engulfed by another sylph to gain EXP (the secondary sylph gives 50% of its total EXP to the engulfing sylph). Sylphs can be placed on Meditation pedestals on your farm to gain EXP. You can also occasionally meld your sylphs when they display a red gem. You may also meld your friend's sylphs by visiting their farms. Melding gives the sylph experience and if you meld a friend's sylph, it increases friendliness between you and that farm's player. You must complete a short quest line in Cloud City before the Meditation pedestals can be used. Your currently active slyph will appear on your farm floating back and forth by the farm shop. Sylphs are similar to troops in that they follow the player in all fights. During the battle, you will get five hundred Awakening Points per character action. When you have 3000 points, the sylph can be Awakened by clicking the Awaken button to the right of the rage meter or by pressing the space bar. This transforms the player into the active sylph granting new skills in all forms of battle. Each use of an Awakened Sylph's skills costs five hundred Awakening Points. These skills do not generate player Rage. After five actions, the sylph will fade back to allowing the player to resume combat. If the players accumulates another three thousand Awakening Points, the sylph may be Awakened again (it is exceedingly rare for combat to last that long, however.) Sylphs gain advanced awakening after reaching level 55. Sylphs cannot be targeted by players or other Sylphs in player combat. But if reduced to zero hit points in their Awakened form (which can be attacked,) not only is the sylph defeated, but the player as well. Skills There are 3 different forms in which the sylphs use their skills: Active with the the Hero: The sylph uses active skills every two rounds. The damage a sylph deals is based on the values of the sylph's stats and not the stats of the hero. These attacks are automatic and cannot be controlled. Awakened: The sylph attacks are added to the MATK (if the hero class is Mage) or PATK (if the hero class is Knight or Archer) of the player. The Sylph HP and the character HP are interwoven. Awakened attacks are controlled by the player. In the Sylph Arena: Sylphs use only their stat values. Attacks are automatic and based on the skill order set on the Sylph Arena entry screen (lower right corner). Every sylph can use three different Skills during battles. Although five slots are shown when Awakened, only three are used. You may rename your sylphs by clicking the "Rename" link in the Sylph window. The names below are the names they default with. 'Iris, the Water Sylph' Active #'Waters Restoration lvl. 1': increase MDEF 3% (PDEF will be increased too.) #'Borealis Dance lvl. 1': 300% + 100 magic water damage to single front row. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. #'Icicle Storm lvl. 1': 190% + 80 magic water damage to all enemies. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena #'Delphic - Archeron Wave lvl. 1': 280% + 350 magic water damage to all enemies. #'Deluge Strike lvl. 1': 165% + 180 magic water damage to single target. #'Warm Spring lvl. 1': Heals 85% + 300 to teammate with lowest HP. 'Pan, the Wind Sylph' Active #'Wind's Protection lvl. 1': increase player HP in 5%. #'Whistling Blow lvl. 1': 300% + 100 physical wind damage to single front row. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. #'Cyclone lvl. 1': 280% + 125 physical wind damage to back row. This ignores defense and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena #'Delphic - Apocalyptic Hurricane lvl. 1': 314% + 350 physical wind damage to all enemies. Cooldown 45 seconds - uses 500 awakening points. #'Wind's Grace lvl. 1': 145% + 200 physical wind damage to 2 - 4 enemies and enemy defenses are reduced 50 points for 3 rounds. Cooldown 30 seconds. #'Gust Strike lvl. 1': 130% + 180 physical wind damage to single front row target. 'Apollo, the Sylph of Light' Active # Blessed Light lvl. 1: Increases player's MDEF by 5% while active. # Lightspeed Fist lvl. 1: 310% + 150 damage to a single front row target. Damage ignores defenses and cannot be dodged. # Solar Vindication lvl. 1: 230% + 120 magic light damage to two enemies. Damage ignores defenses and cannot be dodged. Awakened / In Sylph Arena # Delphic - Sword of Judgment lvl. 1: Ranged attack that deals 340%+300 magic light damage. # Ray lvl. 1: 160% + 256 magic light damage to all enemies. Restores 2% of Max HP. # Shining Strike lvl. 1: 148% + 180 magic light damage to a single front row target. Gallery Sylph Pan.png Sylph Iris.png Sylph-Apollo.png